Gambetti Family
The Gambetti Crime Family are a mob featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The Gambettis are the strongest and most powerful of the Liberty City Cosa Nostra families in The Commission. The Gambettis were led by Sonny Cangelosi until his death in 1978, when he was succeeded by his nephew Jon Gravelli, who led the Gambettis until his own death in 2008. They are based in Broker, Dukes, and Algonquin. Gravelli claims they have controlled many lucrative rackets, including window cleaning services and bus lines, since 1958. Events of GTA IV During the events of GTA IV, the Gambetti crime family came into conflict with the Korean Mob, Ancelotti crime family, and the Rascalov family, formerly known as Faustin family, led by Dimitri Rascalov. Through the help of the United Liberty Paper contact, Niko Bellic becomes a hired gun for the family to help then get hid of their problems with all the others crime family. Once Niko is done, Jon Gravelli shows his gratitude by bringing Darko Brevic into the country. Events of GTA V The Gambetti Family are also mentioned in GTA V during a random event in which the player must rescue Sammy Bottino's daughter from being buried alive on Paleto Bay. Rescuing her opens up a task to drive her to get picked up by a man named Beppe in Vinewood hills. After identifying herself as Sammy's daughter she asks her rescuer if he has ever heard of the Gambetti Family. He will say that he hasn't which will lead her to explain that her father was Don Gravelli's right hand man but had been arrested in 2011 after four years on the run to avoid a murder charge and subsequently became a snitch, giving information about the family to the authorities in exchange for a more lenient sentence served in a five star cell and say that she believes that this is the reason for the hicks targeting her. It is unknown what effect Sammy's actions had on the family, given his esteemed position however it is likely that he would have enough information to take them down by putting a lot of high ranking members in prison for their crimes. Members and associates * Sammy Bottino - Gravelli's right hand man, and Underboss until he went into hiding in 2007, because he was wanted for a murder in Vice City. He was captured in 2011. Supposedly copped a plea deal. * Roy Zito - Gravelli's right hand man since Bottino went into hiding. Former membersEdit * Sonny Cangelosi - Don of the Gambetti family until his death in 1978. * Jon Gravelli - Don of the Gambetti family following Cangelosi's death. Was critically ill and had resided in the Schottler Medical Center for three years before he died in 2008. AssociatesEdit * Jon Gravelli, Jr. - Jon Gravelli's son. He's been disowned after he developed a cocaine addiction, but is still taken care of by the family. According to the LCPD database, he is in custody. * Niko Bellic - Hired gun. Worked in 2008 with Gravelli in order to damage Rascalov Family and to find Darko Brevic. * The U.L.P. Contact Senior member of the IAA. Friend of Gravelli. * Antonia Bottino - daughter of Sammy, rescued by Michael, Franklin or Trevor in a random event. Offered role on "Mafia Bitches", daughters of mobsters cat-fighting in Broker. Sammy refused her participation. * Beppe - Unknown underling of Sammy and or Antonia Category:Fictional families Category:GTA IV Category:Candidates for speedy deletion